There are many persons who have experienced how a physical disability inhibiting a skilled activity in which one had attained a degree of familiarity and perfection (such as playing an instrument, or crocheting colorful sweaters) can be a big frustration. Often it is only one hand that refuses to follow suit whereas the other hand is still healthy. In such cases it would be desireable to assist the disabled hand by auxiliary means to play the intended role.